Kyōhaku kan'nen
by Kai-Dancel
Summary: AU... Mukuro decide ayudar a su linda hermana en su labor de psicologa supervisandola mientras él termina en trabajando en la enfermeria de la escuela...6927... Con toques de 1827
1. Chapter 1

Título: Kyōhaku kan'nen

Disclamair: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen... son creación de Akira Amano. ´Sólo la historia me pertenece, la cual realice sin fines de lucro...

Rated: K por el momento

Pareja: ¿?

Advertencia: AU...

Summary: – Blanco… – farfulló, detestaba ese color, tan pulcro… tan fácil de profanar, pero no se podía quejar… pues aun cuando pidiera que cambiaran dicho color, no se libraría de tal, ya que él debía portar aquel tono. Inspiro, odiaba la indumentaria que estaba obligado a vestir. Pero no tenía opción, había aceptado ayudarle a su linda hermana, Chrome, por ello tendría que soportarlo.

* * *

><p>つ*<p>

Introducción

.

..

.

Sonrió altaneramente analizando lo que ahora sería su nueva oficina de trabajo; un amplio escritorio, una cómoda silla detrás de éste, y otras dos sillas frente. Un librero a un costado y dos sofás, nada mal. A comparación de todas las oficinas que había visto ésta era la mejor hasta el momento, aunque el color de la habitación ni el sillón en el cual reposaba era de su agrado.

– Blanco… – farfulló, detestaba ese color, tan pulcro… tan fácil de profanar, pero no se podía quejar… pues aun cuando pidiera que cambiaran dicho color, no se libraría de tal, ya que él debía portar aquel tono. Inspiro, odiaba la indumentaria que estaba obligado a vestir. Pero no tenía opción, había aceptado ayudarle a su linda hermana, Chrome, por ello tendría que soportarlo.

Desvió su mirada posándola en el ventanal detrás del escritorio, que compartiría con su hermana, contemplando las inmensas y tersas nubes alejarse poco a poco a causa de las ventiscas.

Enmarco una de sus cejas, percatándose del inmenso silencio, que hasta el momento no había notado, su sonrisa se ensancho, ningún sonido parecía penetrar en esa habitación. Aun cuando se encontraba relativamente cerca de los salones. Exhalo recargándose en sofá, mientras esperaba a su pequeña hermana, albergaba que la enfermería pudiera disfrutar de la misma quietud de la cual ahora gozaba…

– Mukuro-onisama – la tímida pero dulce voz tan conocida para él, lo hizo girar, mientras abría sus parpados enfocando la delicada y pequeña figura que lentamente entraba a la habitación, con un par de papeles entre sus manos.

– ¿Qué es lo que traes allí? mi linda Chrome – la menor se sobresalto, posando su vista en los documentos que traía. Temiendo responder la cuestión de su hermano, Mukuro sonrió esperando tranquilamente la respuesta a su cuestión. Chrome trago saliva con dificultad antes de contestar.

–… son…al-algunas sugerencias del director… varios expedientes y – se detuvo elevando su vista, indecisa en continuar.

Mukuro se acerco, al notar el nerviosismo de su hermana, al parecer no continuaría

– El reglamento… interesante – expreso al leer aquel folder que su hermanita quería esconder. – ¿Tan malo es? – cuestiono tomando el documento, abriéndolo, sin esperar respuesta, hojeando el contenido….

Como lo esperaba, tenía que vestir la bata y todo el tiempo tendría que pasarlo en la enfermería… suspiro

– ¿Mukuro-onisama? – la menor sabía que aquel reglamento no le agradaría en lo más mínimo a su hermano. Éste bajo su rostro, cubriendo con su flequillo sus dos peculiares orbes mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba, y sin previo aviso rió. Podían obligarlo a usar la bata, pero no podían quitarle aquella oficina ni a su hermana. Dio media vuelta regresando al sillón, sentándose nuevamente en este, con el documento entre sus manos, lo leyó, todas las demás "sugerencias" eran irrelevantes… volvió a suspirar

– No te preocupes Chrome – expreso de forma neutra, aquello no era mas que simples consejos que podía seguir si él quería.

Chrome sonrió levemente aliviada, no esperaba que lo tomara tan tranquilo, paso detrás de él, depositando los documentos en el escritorio. Sentándose en la silla detrás de éste, para así comenzar a leer los expedientes de los niños "problema" como se había referido el director.

Mukuro, suspiro antes de retirase de la oficina, no quería interrumpir a su linda hermanita, por ello, salió en silencio, dirigiéndose a la ala donde radicaba su cubículo de "trabajo".

No estaba lejos de la oficina que compartiría con su hermana… sonrió, echando un vistazo a las aulas; pequeños niños, como se lo esperaban, responsaban en sus bancas, con la mirada fija en el pizarrón, en el cual el maestro anotaba un par de ecuaciones al parecer.

Su trabajo no sería un problema, tendría mucho tiempo el cual usaría para descansar al lado de su hermana. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al notar que un pequeño veía fijamente hacia fuera, por la ventana, sin prestar atención a lo que el maestro ahora comenzaba a explicar. Se detuvo, quedándose parado detrás de la ventana analizando al niño de cabellos plateados, "inusual" pensaba una vez que sus orbes se posaron en las de él, había notado su penetrante mirada y por el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos no le había agradado en nada.

Mukuro sonrió complacido del semblante del menor

– ¡Gokudera Hayato! – llamo el profesor al notar al niño distraído.

El aludido ignoro el fuerte llamado del mayor, frunciendo mas el ceño al ver que aquel sujeto no dejaba de mirarlo, como si lo analizara…

–¡Gokudera! – grito ya enfurecido el mayor, acercándose a él.

Gokudera desvió por un momento su mirada de aquel sujeto, que jamás había visto, para encarar al profesor

– ¡Qué quiere! – respondió. El mayor frunció el ceño más que molesto

– Presta atención – demando casi gritando, ya no aguantaba más las insolencias de aquel niño.

Hayato giro, buscando al mayor de cabellos azulados y orbes bastantes extrañas, detrás de la ventana de la puerta, pero se había marchado. Regreso su mirada de nuevo al profesor

– Te quedaras después de clases – y sin más se marcho. Dando por concluida la clase, cinco minutos antes de que el timbre sonara, indicando el fin de ésta.

Mukuro se dirigió a la enfermaría, deteniéndose un par de ocasiones, observando a los niños. Noto que la mayoría prestaba atención, eran realmente pocos lo que se distraían. Sin previo aviso la imagen de aquel niño acudió a su mente, "Gokudera Hayato", sin duda sería uno de los niños que tendría que atender su hermana. Probablemente sería el primero en la lista, a petición de aquel maestro. Llevo una de sus manos a su frente, sacudiendo levemente su cabeza, tenía que ocuparse de su trabajo antes de comenzar a inmiscuirse en el de su hermana.

Toco dos veces la puerta. Al no escuchar sonido alguno, decidió entrar. Tomo la perilla abriendo rápidamente la puerta, notándolo la indumentaria, varias cortinas se desplegaban por las laterales, trazando un camino hasta el escritorio que se encontraba al final de éste, recorrió una de las cortinas para comprobar sus sospechas, y como lo esperaba encontró una camilla, le pareció extraño, las anteriores escuelas en las que trabajo encontró simplemente las camillas, al parecer en esta escuela daban prioridad a la privacidad de los alumnos.

Continuo caminando hasta su escritorio, se percato que a un lado de éste se encontraba un amplio estante lleno de varios frascos que dedujo se trataban de medicamentos, y vendas, luego inspeccionaría aquello. Rodeo el escritorio, otro elemento extraño, pero fascinante. Observo por la ventana antes de sentarse en la silla, que ahora le pertenecía. La vista era magnifica, podía contemplar desde el patio de salida de la institución hasta media cuadra después de ésta.

Suspiro viendo con desdén las dos carpetas etiquetadas frente a él; la izquierda como su reglamento él cual ya había leído, gracias a la copia de su hermana y la otra como inventario. Giro hacia su izquierda, encontrando dos grandes archiveros. Suponía que allí estarían los expedientes de los alumnos.

Tomo el inventario hojeándolo lentamente, al final de éste habían varias indicaciones, sobre los pasos a seguir para el solicitar algún medicamento, como debía llenar las formas después de atender a un alumno, los hospitales a donde debía llevar a los niños si la emergencia era más de lo que podía controlar, los teléfonos de las ambulancias de los presentes hospitales. "Demasiadas precauciones" pensó, dejando a un lado el documento, aun no se acostumbraba al hecho de que ahora sería el encargado de la enfermería, en sus años de psicólogo clínico, jamás imagino que terminaría en la enfermería de una escuela, en vez del lugar que ahora su hermana ocupaba, como la psicóloga de la institución.

Un largo suspiro emano de sus labios, mientras se levantaba. Dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación, visitaría a su hermana.

Abrió la puerta, deteniéndose abruptamente, al encontrar a uno de los estudiantes frente a él. Sonrió, no esperaba ser solicitado tan pronto, viendo al joven sobresaltado, al parecer el joven esperaba encontrar la oficina vacía. Mukuro sonrió mientras el pequeño retrocedía temeroso. Mukuro suspiro, su trabajo no sería tan fácil como pensó...

* * *

><p>つ (Tsu): uno<p>

Primer fic de este fandom!

En un principio este fic pense en hacerlo 6918 o 1827 con algo de 69 de por medio, pero aun no decido del todo. Por ello dejo a su elección la pareja...

Sin más espero que haya sido de su agrado y gracias por leer.

¿Criticas comentarios?


	2. 二

****Kyōhaku kan'nen****

Kai-Dancel

**Disclameir:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Amano Akira, sólo la historia es de mi autoria… y es sin fines de lucro…

**Advertencias:** AU.

* * *

><p>二*<p>

.

..

Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios al ver al pequeño retroceder un paso más. A ese ritmo el pequeño saldría corriendo antes de que pudiera atenderlo y eso sería un gran problema; primero porque no le apetecía perseguir a un mocoso y segundo odiaba que le llamaran la atención por incumplir con su trabajo. Exhalo entrecerrando sus orbes, era claro que tenía que ganar su confianza… Y al no traer su bata blanca, que indicaba su puesto de médico de la institución, sonrió amablemente, intentando transmitirle confianza antes de inspeccionar al niño cuidadosamente…

El niño aparentaba unos ocho años o menos, cursante de segundo o tercer año de primaria, por el uniforme que vestía. Elevo su vista contemplando el rostro del menor; el ceño levemente fruncido, sus pequeñas orbes entrecerradas y brillosas, sus labios apretados ligeramente, denotaba dolor y temor. Bajo su vista contemplando la integridad del niño, percatándose que el menor sujetaba con su mano izquierda su suéter por encima del codo de su mano derecha, la cual temblaba sutilmente, localizando el área lastimada. Su constitución la catalogó en asténica según la clasificación Kretchmer y según Sheldon en ectomórfico. Continúo examinando minuciosamente al niño. Su actitud temerosa era un obstáculo….

No vio dificultad al coordinar la flexión de la cadera y la rodilla, la marcha era normal, había un ligero temblor en el brazo… cerro sus orbes al terminar la inspección. Expirando con lentitud, ahora debía atenderlo…

– No pienso dañarte – comenzó dándole la espalda al menor, tratando de tranquilizar al chico y ganarse algo de confianza.  
>– Sería paradójico que lo hiciera… – continuo retirando la cortina, mostrando la camilla al menor.<p>

El pequeñín poso sus manos en el arco de la puerta, indeciso en entrar, aquel hombre no le daba confianza, aun cuando este aseguraba que no le haría ningún mal… Giro temeroso buscando detrás él con desesperación, encontrando solamente la blanquecina pared del pasillo. Sus ojitos se nublaron, mientras su cuerpecito se estremecía y su corazón latía con fuerza, aterrado. No estaba, no se encontraba…

Mukuro sonrió, viendo con interés a su pequeño paciente; su cuerpecito se sacudía levemente, sus piernitas dobladas y sus manos temblorosas que se aferraban aun al marco le indicaron, terror, el chico estaba consternado por algo… curioso. Ensancho su sonrisa, bajo ese miedo se escondía algo más…. La herida no era de gravedad sin embargo el niño no parecía temeroso, ni quejumbroso por ella. Como si lastimarse fuera algo normal… el niño era quizás maltratado, frunció el ceño… Ganar su confianza sería un reto por lo visto… Así que opto por dejar a un lado la cortesía, intentando algo que sería más… eficaz…

– Kufufufu… la herida en tu brazo se infectara si no se trata rápidamente – expreso sentándose en la camilla sonriendo, sabía que ante tal información el pequeño no dudaría en pasar y dejarle revisar la herida. El miedo a agravar la herida era la técnica más eficaz y conveniente…

El pequeño se sobresalto ante tal declaración, girando rápidamente temblando, observando al mayor que simplemente sonreía, mientras sus orbes se abrían lo más que fisiológicamente podían.

Mukuro sólo amplio su sonrisa. Contemplando la reacción esperada…

El pequeño abrió sus labios. Inseguro, agito sus hermosos cabellos caobas, negándose a entrar. Apretando sus finos labios. Debatiéndose, entre la información dada y su temor hacia él.

Mukuro sonrió apoyando sus manos a sus costados, tendría que acercarse y convencerlo a pasar. No obstante antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un niño más alto que él de cabellos caobas, poso su mano en el hombro del pequeñito de bellos ojos cafés, sujetándolo con firmeza, provocando que el pequeño se sobresaltara finalizando así sus cavilaciones temeroso a voltear, permaneció con su vista fija en el suelo, y su cuerpo encogido.

Reacción que no fue desapercibida por Mukuro que con una sonrisa de medio lado comenzó a analizar al otro "niño"…

El "intruso" frunció el ceño al ver la reacción que había producido en el menor al tomarlo del hombro. Retiro su mano con lentitud suspirando, relajando sus facciones, no sin antes notar el temblor que se esparcía en el cuerpecito del pequeño. Fijando su vista en el sujeto sonriente frente a ellos. Sólo para volver a fruncir el ceño al identificar al sujeto, y con molestia claramente reflejada en sus facciones abrió sus labios exclusivamente para dejarle en claro al "Medico" que ese herbívoro frente a él era suyo y solamente podía ser tocado por él.

– Este herbívoro no te necesita – afirmo el chico, mayor por varios centímetros del pequeño frente a él, de negra cabellera y orbes azul cobalto, observando detenidamente al sujeto frente él, inspeccionado cada rasgo y movimiento.

El pequeño de cabellos cafés sonrió al reconocer la inconfundible voz de Hibari… relajando sus músculos tensionados giro abrazando al niño de negra cabellera. Aferrándose a él, ignorando por un momento la herida en su brazo.

El mayor de los niños torció sus labios, mientras abrazaba al pequeño de caoba cabellera, prolongando así su observación del dichoso "medico" que había escuchado habían contratado, notando de inmediato las dos peculiares orbes del mayor y el extraño peinado.

– Kufufufu… – sonrió Mukuro, al notar que Hibari lo examinaba, sin descaro. Por lo visto su pequeño paciente esperaba a ese chiquillo…  
>– No creo que eso sea cierto… – comento levantándose de la camilla<br>– El pequeño necesita ser tratado y dudo que un mocoso sepa cómo hacerlo – expreso sonriendo con altanería al analizar cada gesto de enfado del niño de negra cabellera. Sus palabras habían logrado justo lo que se proponía….

Hibari frunció el ceño molesto "mocoso" nadie, absolutamente a nadie le permitía que se dirigiera a él con dicha palabra. Apretó sus puños "Lo mordería hasta la muerte por tal insulto…"

– Te morderé hasta la muerte _Herbívoro_ – musito apartando a Tsunayoshi de sí. Colocándolo detrás de él, pronunciando la última palabra con desprecio. Mukuro deshizo su sonrisa observando con interés al menor, analizando las palabras.

No obstante antes que pudiera si quiera acercarse al médico, Hibari fue retenido por las débiles manos de Tsunayoshi, que al observarlo sumamente asustado y con lágrimas en sus pequeñas orbes, tuvo que detenerse.

Molesto por ser detenido, observo al pequeño, sin embargo Tsuna no dejo de sujetarlo, era claro que el niño estaba decidido a detenerlo. Hibari tomo las manos del pequeño tratando de retíralas, sin embargo Tsuna no se lo permitió aferrándose aun más, suplicando en silencio por que se detuviera, bajo su vista, esperando que Hibari le hiciera caso. Sonriendo cuando sintió la gélida mano de Hibari en su cabellera. Elevo su vista, contemplando al mayor, que retiro su mano, cruzándose de brazos al ver nuevamente las orbes cafés del herbívoro cristalinas suplicando en sigilo que no lo hiciera.

– Siéntate – ordeno el pelinegro al castaño, rindiéndose.

Tsuna suspiro asintiendo, siguiendo a Hibari. Mukuro simplemente se limito a observarlos, sonriendo levemente por lo que veía el niño de enormes orbes avellana confiaba plenamente en el de cabellos azabaches, y este a su vez sólo podía ser detenido por ese pequeño niño. Su sonrisa se enancho, su atención se centro en los pequeños… el chico de cabellos azabaches se dirigió a las estantes donde se encontraban las vendas y medicamentos. Sustrayendo lo necesario. Mientras el pequeño de cabellos caobas se reiteraba el suéter con dificultad, al solo utiliza su mano izquierda, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios al friccionar la prenda con la herida.

Dos chicos bastante interesantes, el mayor parecía acostumbrado a curar las heridas del menor. Decidiendo que la mejor opción era permanecer en silencio y dedicarse a observarlos, el mayor parecía tenerlo bajo control, además su paciente confiaba en él, si intervenía sólo causaría un conflicto innecesario. Frunció el ceño. El mocoso había ganado. Sus servicios no eran requeridos en aquel niño… cerro sus orbes.

Las facciones de los dos eran muy diferentes, por lo que desecho la idea de que fueran hermanos; el chico de cabellos negros tenía por lo menos diez u once años… era claro que cursaban grados diferentes… por ello se preguntó ¿Cuál era su conexión?…

Abrió sus orbes y observando a los menores notó como el niño de cabellos caoba no emitía queja alguna, aun cuando al aplicar alcohol y algunos desinfectantes, sus facies se tornaban dolorosas, de hecho el niño no había emitido ninguna palabra desde su ingreso… ¿El niño era mudo? No, negó, agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro, posando su mano derecha en su mejilla, sonriendo de medio lado, aun era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones… sin embargo no podía negar que ese niño era fascinante…

Hibari frunció el ceño terminado con la asepsia, colocando una pequeña gaza para posteriormente poner una venda fijándola. Tsunayoshi sonrió dejando que le colocara el suéter. Hibari frunció más el ceño, molesto consigo mismo, y con el estúpido herbívoro. Al sonreír de esa manera tan fingida, intentando aparentar que no sentía dolor. Logrando sólo que Hibari se sintiera aun mas irritado. Tsunayoshi aparentaba que estaba bien, se preocupaba siempre por él antes que su persona. ..

Mukuro se acerco a los niños, observado la perfecta forma en la que había sujetado la venda Hibari, éste se coloco en posición de ataque viéndolo furioso, mientras Tsunayoshi lo veía con temor, colocándose detrás de Hibari. El mayor era el protector del menor… sonrió.

–Kufufufu…No les hare daño – comento sonriente, logrando irritar a Hibari que sonrió de lado sacando unos artefactos de la chaqueta negra que llevaba apenas sostenida por los hombros. Mukuro simplemente observo los artefactos, reconociendo el arma. Tonfas, hacía tiempo que no las veía.

– Te morderé hasta la muerte herbívoro – comento Hibari, ignorando al mayor. El pequeño no parecía haber dejado el asunto anterior en el pasado, de hecho ahora podía ver odio reflejado en sus orbes. Su comentario había logrado más de lo que se proponía…

.

..

Continuará

.

..

* * *

><p>二*(ni) dos<p>

Por fin capítulo dos, si no me equivoco el primer capítulo lo publique el seis de septiembre... vaya que tarde en continuar este fic, lamento mucho la demora, pero este fic es el que mas me cuesta por tres razones; no soy buena manejando a Mukuro (gracias Alice-chan por notar mi muy terrible error, no tengo justificacion por ello) dos el tema que estoy manejando y mas adelante se daran cuenta de todo lo que pienso meter, es delicado y como le tengo mucho aprecio a ésta historia me he puesto a investigar para que quede lo mejor posible. Y la última razón fue la decisión de la pareja que deje a su eleccion y por lo que ví el 6927 fue el que la mayoria quizo. Ya decidí la pareja no se preocupen será un 6927 aunque puede que meta las ideas que me recomendaron.

Sin mas agradecimientos especiales a **Al**i**ce-chan**; gracias por marcar el error, **Sininen** (esta vez decidí consentir a las lectoras/es, así que de allí que quede en 6927 y si noté algunos errores muchas gracias por comentar, lamento la demora)**Sup´chan**(me encataria que hubiera ganado el 1827 pero tratare de meter que es muy seguro pues de hecho meti algo de 1827 sé que es poco pero gradualmente quizas meta un poquito mas de ello, muchas gracias x comentar) **usagi grecia desu **(gracias lamento la demora)**Nekiare** (gracias por la suerte, = lamento la demora)**Ethere-Evy** (un trio, pues aquí creo que insinue algo de ello, sin embargo un cuarteto no lo sé. Y si habra shota mas adelante, ya que gano 6927 sobre la edad aun no tengo fija como lo puedes notar, esta entre dos las cuales no se cual se adecuará mejor pero en el sig capítulo ya habrá una) **kurotsuki-tania1827** (no te preocupes a veces aunque sean solo dos palabras son de mucha ayuda muchas gracias por comentar)

Y a los que lee gracias.


End file.
